1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, an output apparatus, an output method and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, an output apparatus for outputting images, a method of outputting images and a program for the image capturing apparatus and the output apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a digital still camera which can record not only static images but also moving images on a memory card, associate a sound detected by a microphone at capturing the static images and the moving with the images and record the same is known as described in Patent Application Publication No. 7-154734, for example. Additionally, an electronic photostand which can output the sounds recorded in association with images as displaying the static image and the moving image captured by the digital still camera is known.
However, since such camera only can record the sound at the image-capturing, the same sound is always reproduced in association with the image when the captured image is reproduced by an electronic photostand. Therefore, the user has got bored with the sound at reproducing the image. Additionally, most sound quality recorded by a microphone are inferior to musical data as digital data obtained from such as Internet and CD. Therefore, the user sometimes can not be satisfied with the reproduced music. Additionally, it is desirable that the user can appreciate the sound being not boring with the image without complicated works such as an editing the image and the sound. Further, it is desirable that the user can appreciate the environmental sound at image-capturing, such as a sound of the waves and a birdcall with higher sound quality in addition to music. Here, a technology for recording a composite image including a plurality images in association with the sounds has not been disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Application Publication No. 7-154734.